The blower's daughter
by Simplicity of me
Summary: (based and named after Damien Rice's song) She pretends to happy, taking on the act everyone wants her to follow, pretending to be who everyone thinks she is...but one person can see through this - finished
1. Chapter 1

A single tear that fell from her eye rippled through the water she was looking in. The icy depths of the lake seemed to magnify in the ripples, seeming deeper as each tear fell. The only sound she made was the sobs that rattled her body and the occasional sniff.

The autumn leaved fell around her, dancing around in a swirl as they played out the remainder of their existence. The trees wept for her, the leaves falling as tears would; the branches swayed in the wind. She sniffed for once last time, and stood from her place on the ground, her arms wrapped around her to keep warm. She sighed, feeling the last of her tears dry from the wind and turned to leave from her place, her naked feet padding on the ground's green carpet. Her head, bowed forward, allowed the wisps of her hair to fall over her face, acting to her face like a curtain would to a stage.

And that was how he knew her. Not the smiling, happy girl everyone thought her to be. But the one that wept inside, the one that would pour her heart to the lake, the grief from the day's event mixing with the water of the lake. Everyday she would cry then return to the life she wanted to escape, as if nothing had happened. And everyday he would watch her, from his place in a tree and feel the yearning inside to reach out and touch her, help her, butlacking the courage to do so. Even if he was meant to be her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Another school day over, another weekend beginning, another mountain of homework to complete for the next week. His sister rattled on about something neither him nor Pan cared to listen to. But it didn't stop her from continuing anyway.

"And then, she was like, No, I did not say that! And I was like, girl; you have some serious problems-"

He looked to Pan, his sister best friend that had woven her way into his heart, and saw her bare face that wore no mask. Her eyes seemed to swim in the unshed tears of that day, her face looked downwards to the concrete of the pathway and her hair, once more, became flew around her face, over her eyes and across her cheeks. But she made no attempt to push them back.

She felt his stare of her and looked up to met his gaze, the mask she wore slipping back on as the smile spread across her face. He sighed with hatred at the fake smile she always used.

"So, you coming back to mine today Panny?" She asked the girl on her left who smiled at her and nodded

"Yeah Bra, but did you have to ask?" Pan retorted and Bra laughed, turning to her brother on her right

"Goten coming round as well?" Bra asked and he nodded, looking to his best friend to his side

"You are coming round Goten?" He asked and Goten grinned

"Yeah! If that's ok" Goten grinned and he grinned back with less enthusiasm

"When isn't it?" He shot back, playfully, and the Son boy rubbed the nape of his neck, In the typical son fashion

"Just checking" Goten replied, sheepishly and they all laughed. "Hey, why you laughing?"

"Some things never change" Bra laughed as Goten pouted.

At that comment, Trunks looked at Pan, who had once again let her mask fall

'Something never change' he thought to himself, as he studied Pan again 'so why did you change Panny? What hurts you so much that you cry each night?'

Another night spent at the Brief's house, the homework left to worry about at the last moment. The chatter, the games and the movies became a tradition for the sleepovers they had whatever the reason for the sleepover was in the first place. And, as the routine goes, when the clock chimed 2, the 4 teens had fallen asleep in the living room in the middle of a movie…and as usual, Pan was still awake.

She plodded to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water, gulping it down as quickly as she could before refilling it.

"Not asleep then?" She asked to the person standing behind her without even turning to face them

"Couldn't sleep…I suppose that's one thing we have in common" He replied, sitting at the kitchen table "What's up, Pan?"

"Nothing. Just grabbing a glass of water" She said, holding up the glass in her hand "I'll be going back to sleep now. Night Trunks"

"We both know you won't be going to sleep Pan" He said, as she brushed past him.

She stopped and sat down at the kitchen table, putting the glass on the table "You know me too well Briefs"

He smiled but shook his head, disagreeing to her statement "No, I don't"

"What do you mean?" She asked, with a confused smile

"I don't know you, Pan, just the person you use as a mask" He looked to her, watching her smile drop off her face "The fake Pan, you could say"

"What…I am not fake, Trunks!" She exclaimed but he smiled at her attempt to hide, once more

"I've seen you Pan…you let your mask slip at times…like when we walk home. And I see the Pan that you don't want me to see…I see you"

She sighed, resting her head in her arms to conceal her face from him "I thought I was careful"

"I'm your friend Pan; I was bound to notice sooner or later. And so will Bra and Goten, soon enough" He received no reply to his statement, just the drip of the kitchen tap and the hum of the pipes "Why do you hurt so, Panny?"

"I'm tired Trunks" She said, surprising Trunks with the quickness of her answer "I'm just…tired of everything"

"Everything?" He asked, wanting a further explanation

"Everything" She repeated with a nod "Family, school, parties…friends" He winced at her comment, feeling guilty as she said it "They want the perfect smiling Panny, the happy-go-lucky type…like Grandpa. But that's not me…that's not who I am. But they don't care, as long as I'm who they want me to be, they're happy. I'm the support now that's Grandpa's gone…but"

"But thats not you" He ended, with a satisfied nod at the explanation

"I'm not…" She echoed, staring at the table "I don't want to be fake, Trunks. But I can't help it. And I know you mean well…but you there nothing that can be done. This is who I am…well, who everyone wants me to be" She sighed, standing up "And its who I'll be"

"Just to make people happy? You'll deny yourself the right to be… yourself, just for other people?" He said, in a hoarse shout, as she walked out of the kitchen

"The curse of the Sons" She said, stopping at the doorway "Selflessness. It killed Grandpa and its going to kill me too" And, with a sadden smile, she continued her walk into the living, leaving Trunks alone in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

'That laugh…that horrible, fake laugh' He heard her laugh, the one that sent unpleasant shivers up his spine and looked to the centre of the room, where Pan and Goten were conversing with each other. 2 months had passed since he had confronted her...it was meant to save her but it made things worse.

She isolated herself from the only person who could see **her** and not the act she put on…afraid perhaps of what might happen if he saved her. Or perhaps wary of his actions concerning her in case it broke the porcelain bonds she had with her family. Never the less, he didn't stop watching over her, making sure she didn't do anything rash.

She could feel his eyes on her, wherever she went and it unnerved her. She hated the fact that he saw her yet could do nothing but curse herself for her own stupidity

'Why can't he see the good that comes out of this? If denying myself of who I am, saves my family and friends from depression, then I'd gladly do it…why can't he see that?'

From the corner of her eye, she watched him looking at her and she fumed inside. She wanted to storm up to him and poke out his eyes so he could no longer watch her.

"You ok Panny?" Her uncle asked, when he noticed she wasn't paying attention.

Snapped suddenly from her train of thoughts, she turned to her uncle and smiled, reassuring at him "Just thinking…"

"About Trunks?" He teased, looking towards his purple haired friend "Let me guess…you fancy him!"

"No I don't!" She defended, looking offended at the mere thought her uncle gave her…

"Yes you do" He jeered, making his niece blush

"Do what? Why is Pan blushing?" Bra joined in, a glass in her hand

"Pan fancies Trunks" Goten commented and Pan smacked him round the head

"No I don't" She finalized, crossing her arms "I do not think of him in any way other than a friend. You're just being an idiot. Now excuse me while I go get a drink" She stormed towards the kitchen in a huff, her skirt trailing behind her

"Stupid Goten and his ideas" She mumbled, filling up a glass of water "think he's so smart" She sat down and gulped down the glass, pulling at the ends of her dress to try and make it cover her knees "Stupid mother forcing me in stupid dress"

"Well, I think you look nice in it" Someone commented and she turned to see who.

"Hello" She said, in a slight monotone towards him

"Wow…don't sound too enthusiastic" He rolled his eyes, sitting opposite her just like he did 2 months ago. "So, how life?"

"You should know…you know everything about me" She replied, sarcastically and he frowned

"I'm just trying to help Pan…I don't want my friend dying on me when they've got their whole lives ahead"

"I not gonna die" She replied, with a soft smile 'not yet at least' she added to herself as an after thought

"I don't want you dying at all! Not now or later…you'll gonna be old and wrinkly when you go" He screamed at her, standing up from his seat in protest while she blinked in confusion

"What? I said I'm not gonna die" She said, looking up at him

"Yeah and after you said 'net yet at least!'" He replied, a little perplexed

"I did not say that! Not out loud at least…" She replied and he sat down, clearly bewildered at the situation

"You mean…" He asked and she nodded. And with a gasp, he stood back up and ran out the room

"Wait! Trunks, what's going on?" She asked, running beside him "Where are you going?"

"To talk to my father" He replied, as he ran round the corner, Pan on his heels. He skidded to a haut just in time, outside a door and looked at Pan who was panting beside him "Its better I talk to him alone"

"But-" She started, but he held a finger to her lips

"Pan please. Go home and get some sleep. You look tired" He said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face "Please"

She smiled at his little display of affection and nodded, only because she was in fact tired. She said her goodbyes and before he knew it, she had disappeared from his sight.

'I have more pressing things to get on with' He told himself, before he could dwell on Pan.

G.R

"Father, may I have a word with you?" Trunks asked, cautiously, as he stepped into the large metal dome

"What the fuck do you want?" His father snarled, floating gracefully in front of his son

"I…wish to ask about bonding" He said, trying to stand his ground before Vegeta but failing miserably

"Bonding? What's brought this on?"

"I…I think I've bonded" He swallowed his nerves for a second and carried on "With Pan"

"Kakarot's grand brat?" Vegeta questioned, using his naming technique. Trunks nodded to his father and waited for him to say more "You think you've bonded with Kakarot's grand brat?"

Trunks nodded to him in reply and he could see his father smirk

"So…you're hearing her thoughts" Vegeta queried, with a raised eyebrow

"A few…yes" Trunks nodded, once more

"And you've felt what she felt?"

He thought back a little bit on that comment. And although Trunks never though on it, he had, in fact, known when Pan was down or up in life "Yes"

"And you've had the desire to protect Pan?"

"Yes"

"And you've mated?"

Trunks nearly chocked when he heard that. "No! We're not even…courting yet"

"I see…" Vegeta nodded, looking at the ground in thought

"What am can I do about it?" He asked and Vegeta looked up at him

"What else? Complete the bond! Fuck her brains out!"

"What!" Trunks stumbled, a slight blush appearing on his cheek "Isn't there anyway to get rid of the bond"  
'So Gohan can't kill me' Trunks thought, with a gulp

Again, his father looked down in thought at this "Not a way that the sayain know, no. And I highly doubt one does exist" He looked up at his son with a wild smirk on his face "Congratulations Brat. You've got yourself a mate"


	4. ANReview replies

Ack, the dreaded AN…Yeah, I hate them too, but what can ya do…

Those that are actually reading this and skipping over it to the next story, I just liked to answer some reviews…

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict**

_Okay I like your story alot, but...I have nothing against the bonding thing, it's just that why does everyone(meaning Trunks) sound so damn proper, like a fuckin' Prince of England kinda sound! For example" Father, please..", or "No father we're not even courting yet" then he blushes!  
I love Trunks to death! BUT please don't get offended when I say this he is sounding an insy winsy tid bit gay! Now I having nothing against people being gay, 'cause one of my close friends are gay!  
Ne ways, I'm not basing, so do not be offended! I just want you to make Trunks a bit more manlyer, if you know what I mean! He should be Vegeta's equal, not below him, so don't make him seem so scared...Don't be offended, I love your story, cause if I didn't believe me, I wouldn't have bothered to review!   
Update Soon-_

My reply: Very flattered you reviewed, I thank you…and to the whole Trunks being the prince of England thing and gay…Well, I figured that when you speak to your 'king' (even if he is your father) you speak in a 'gay' way…trust me, I was brought up watching the people acting like that around the queen of England (I'm English btw). And since I haven't met someone of royalty (yet) I can only guess about how to act around them and use TV…that's my defence about the Prince of England comment…Oh and about the courting bit? Yeah, that sounds gay…but it sounds more 'proper' then "we're not even going out yet!" and, notice, the '…' between even and courting…so even Trunks didn't want to use that word!

And about the gay thing, well I've always envisioned Trunks being a bit camp sometimes…so, that explains the gay bit, yeah?

Oh and, THANK YOU! That's gay prince of England thing…MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, but I find it fricking hilarious…Ahem. That made my day…yeah, I'm sad. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**PinkInferno**

does an anime drop Oh NO! Not another bonding cliché'! You had me with ya until the "bonding" thing. I'm sick of it...but, in other news, it's still pretty rockin'. But, alas, you have fallen victim to bonding...I'm starting a movement. " STOP SAIYAN BONDING NOW" I like it! snaps back to world Huh? What? Oh yeah, it's coolies, update soon have a nice day.

My reply: Ok, what I REALLY hate are the ones that say you can only bond through time…not by sex. They suck…and yes, that my…bonding is slightly cliché…i realized that wen I wrote it. However, it's the only bonding way that fits into my story…one, they had to bond (find out why later) and two, it makes Trunks work harder…

Yeah, that's my crappy defence…personally I agree about the cliché bonding thing. Too many of them…and I promise to only use it when I have to...and if you can think of another way of bonding, please tell me. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Mistress Serenity**

so far so good i was a bit sceptic in reading this but is really good update soon k

My reply: Well thanks for reading and reviewing then! I know I wouldn't review if I was sceptic about a story! Glad ya like it so far and Thanks for reviewing!

**Purple-Punk**

"Fuck her brains out"? Dude, that made me crack up so bad. It's different. Not many people use that expression. (I'm not meaning this in anyway to offend.) Great chap. Update soon. Laters!

My reply: Yeah, I hate people who are like 'you must complete the bond by mating with her on the night of the full moon' yeah, like Vegeta would say that! Anyway, glad ya like my story, and thanks for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 4

Your average, normal day at school. With one difference. Knowing that you are destined to marry one of your best friends.

He sighed, for the millionth time that day and for the millionth time; Goten asked him what was wrong

"Nothing" He replied to his friends question "Just…in thought, I guess"

"You've been in thought all day, Trunks" Goten exclaimed, frowning at Trunks "Cant you just tell me what's on your mind?"

"What if I told you I'm destined to marry my best friend?"

"Um…I don't feel that way about you pal" Goten said, backing away slightly from his friend "But it's ok if your-"

"NO!" Trunks shouted, blushing at his friend "My best FEMALE friend"

"Marron?" Goten asked and Trunks smacked himself on the forehead

"No! Pan!"

"What about me?" Pan approached them with a smile on her face. Trunks gaped at her, staring intensely into her eyes

"Oohh, so your destined to marry-" Goten started but Trunks clapped a hand over his mouth. Pan gave them a confused look and Trunks laughed nervously

"Um…we better go" Trunks grinned, sheepishly as he dragged Goten away "Man, what do you think you are doing?" Trunks cried, slapping his friend round the head

"Sorry Pal" Goten coughed, rubbing the small bump on his head "Didn't think"

"When do you think?" Trunks jeered, sarcastically

"Er…"

"Just…forget it" Trunks muttered, as he left his pondering friend in the middle of the corridor.

"So Trunks?" Pan asked, innocently, appearing behind him with her heads folded before her "What were you saying about me?"

"Err…heh" Trunks grinned, rubbing the back of his head for an idea "Just the usual things…you know…family, friends…who's my best female friend…"

"I'm your best female friend?" Pan blinked, scratching her head "I thought it was Marron"

"Well…it isn't" Trunks said, slightly peeved that people thought that 'why would I be friends with that blonde bimbo anyway?'

"I dunno, I thought you liked the 'blonde bimbo'" Pan muttered, looking at her feet

Trunks looked her, baffled for a minute by her comment but remembered the bond "She's ok" He shrugged, as they continued to walk down the corridor

"Hey guys!" Bra grinned, appearing with Goten at her side. They exchanged greetings, linking arms together, nearly blocking the whole corridor

"Dude, what we got next?" Goten asked, looking at his comrades.

"Er…Pan? What we got next?" Bra looked at her friend next to her.

"5th lesson on a Monday is…" Pan muttered, biting her lip "English" She smiled at herself for remembering then her smile faulted "Oh crap! English! I hate English!"

Trunks just shrugged in return, listening to the others rant and rave about their class as they made their way through the corridors

'I have to tell her' he thought, watching her smile drop from her face once more 'soon'


	6. Chapter 5 end

He watched her from his spot, feeling the familiar urge to reach out and wipe away all the tears that she wept. His hand reached out to her, yet he made no step towards her. He grimaced, still lacking the courage, the knowledge, to help her.

She sighed and stood from her place, staring out to the lake before her. Her clothes flapped around her, her hair flew in the wind and the autumn trees waved their last goodbyes to their leaves.

"Please leave me alone Trunks" She whispered, without turning to look at him "This is my burden and I carry it alone"

He looked to the floor, in guilt, and slowly stepped towards her until he was next to her. He turned his head towards her, staring at her with a deep intensity that she ignored, keeping her gaze to the horizon.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered, finally turning to face him

"Because I lo…" He stopped, catching himself mid-sentence "Because I hate seeing you like this"

"Why can't you just deal with it and let me be" She asked, quietly

"Because what kind of a friend would I be, if I did that?" He smiled, softly at her. She looked to the ground

"I just…want to make people happy…at least for a little while"

"A little while?" He asked, with slightly anger inside "Pan…you're killing yourself"

"And why should you care?" She shouted, staring at Trunks with an air of finality around her "Why should you feel the need to save me from something I don't want saving from? Why should you-"

"Because I love you, ok!" He screamed at her, towering over her, his chest heaving with anger. She looked up him, wide eyed at him

"Love?" She whispered, her hand touching her heart. He sighed and nodded, staring at her ground "Why?"

"We're bonding, Pan" He stated, simply, earning a gasp from her "So I'm sorry for trying to save my future mate from dying"

"I…I didn't know" She whispered, looking to the ground aswell "I'm sorry"

"I forgive you" He replied, looking at her with a slight smile on his face "Just…please. Try to be yourself from now on…at least around me…"

"I'll try…" She replied, looking at him with a smile "And…I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time"

"That's ok" He replied, sweetly. "So…what are we going to do about this bonding thing?"

"Lets just…" She looked out to the lake again, towards the horizon and closed her eyes, breathing in the atmosphere "Let's just see what happens"

For a while, they stood there, in a silence that was far from awkward, basking in the presence of the other people, each to their own thoughts. The wind still rippled through the land, the leaves on the floor were lifted upwards, in a dance. She shivered, rubbing her bare arms to keep warm. He looked at her, seeing her shake and took off his jacket, handing it to her

"Here" He said, thrusting the coat towards her.

She stared at it for a moment and looked at him "What about you?"

"I'll be fine" He smile, through the biting feeling from the cold. She smiled and took the coat from him, putting it one and feeling better at once.

He smiled, seeing her relax at the warmth…but it didn't mean that he stopped shivering. And it didn't mean that she didn't see him

"You're cold" She said, staring at his arms that were dotted with goose-bumps.

"I'm fine" He chattered, standing proud. She smiled at his attempt to sound manly, and stepped towards him, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him

"Warmer?" She asked, gazing up at him.

He swallowed, feeling nervously at how close they were and nodded, wrapping an arm around her and resting his head on top of hers.

"I love you" She murmured, digging her head deeper into his shoulder

He grinned, widely and kissed the top of her head "I love you too"

* * *

**_End_**


End file.
